<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Two Are Endgame by Love_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989181">Those Two Are Endgame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Writing/pseuds/Love_Writing'>Love_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Writing/pseuds/Love_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a picture something on Pinterest and wrote a story based on it. Liam and Theo were broken up and Theo tries to get Liam back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan/Brett Talbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Two Are Endgame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic that anyone will actually see. It's longer than I planned and because of that I had to shorten it. So it isn't a developed as it should be. Leave comments if you want. Thanks😄.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam is shoving the last of his gear in his bag when Theo comes in. "Good game" he says as he leans against the lockers. "What are you doing here?" Liam sighs. "I really enjoyed the part where you and Brett's faces were practically fused together" Theo says sarcastically. "People kiss when they are dating. You know that" Liam replies. "Do you think it's easy for me to see you with somebody else?" Theo asks voice cracking at the end. "You're the one who ended it remember?" Liam asks bitterly. "Because I was mad at you!" Theo yells. "Not because I stopped loving you" he adds softly a moment later. "You don't think I was mad at you too? Cause I was. I was pissed, but I didn't break up with you because of it" Liam exclaims finally facing his ex. "I made a mistake" Theo says softly. "Did you? Cause maybe we weren't right for each other. Maybe you did us a favor" Liam replies barely getting the words out. "You don't mean that" Theo responds looking panicked. "Goodbye, Theo" Liam says before walking past Theo to the door. "Liam" Theo calls out making Liam turn around. "Yeah?" Liam asks sighing. "I will get you back. I promise" Theo states then walks out the door kissing Liam's cheek quickly as he passes. Liam sighs before following his ex out of the locker room.
Next Day
Theo wakes up and smiles at the boy in his arms. Liam looks so peaceful and beautiful like this. Theo kisses his temple softly making Liam groan as he slowly wakes up as well. Theo's smile widens as he realizes this and kisses Liam's cheek. "Wake up, baby" Theo whispers in Liam's ear. Liam groans and turns around in Theo's arms hiding his face in the crook between Theo's neck and shoulder. Theo laughs softly as he runs a hand through Liam's hair. "Come on, baby. You know he'll be up soon" Theo tries again. Then they hear crying. "And he's up. I'll be back, baby" Theo says before getting up and going to get their son. "Hey, bud. Why don't we go get your father, huh?" Theo says smiling at his son as he carries the little boy back to his and Liam's room. "Hey,-" Suddenly there's a blaring sound and Theo snaps awake. He had been dreaming. The same dream for about a month now. He has to get Liam back he thinks sighing. The happiness in his dream still lingering leaving an ache in his heart.
At School
"Theo!" Someone shouts the moment he steps through the doors of the school. He turns around to see Brett heading towards him. "Yes?" He asks. "We need to talk" Brett states before dragging Theo out the doors he just walked through. "What?" Theo asks once no one is near. "What's going on between you and my boyfriend?" Brett asks. "Look, Brett. You know I like you so let's cut the crap. I'm planning on getting my boyfriend back and I suggest you do the same" Thro states. "What are you talking about?" Brett asks. "Didn't I say cut the crap? Nolan" Theo replies. "Nolan and I are broken up" Brett states sternly though it's obvious he doesn't want to be. "Me and Liam are too, and yet I plan on getting him back. Come on, its obvious. I'm in love with Liam. You're in love with Nolan. Nolan is in love with you. And hopefully Liam is still in love with me" Theo says. "Nolan and I are done, just like you and Liam. So, stay away from my boyfriend" Brett instructs. "Oh, believe me. I have no interest in Nolan. Liam, though? Sorry, bud. No can do" Theo states before walking away.
Lunch
Theo walks into the cafeteria and sees Brett and Liam talking in the corner. He walks over to the two. "Hey, guys. How's it going?" Theo asks. "What do you want Theo?" Liam sighs. "Well, I was thinking and was wondering something" Theo says. "And what's that?" Brett asks wearily. "Li, do you remember that night after your lacrosse game? I mean there were a lot, but the one where we spent the night in my truck. Where we fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up the same way" Theo starts. "Where's this going?" Liam interrupts. "Well if you remember after that we went back to your house to watch movies and cuddle. You were wearing my shirt. The one you look great in. I wanted to wear it, but I think you might still have it. So, do you remember?" Theo asks. "You couldn't have just asked for the shirt?" Brett asks annoyed. "Well, like I said it happened a lot. It's a specific shirt. Do you know which one I'm talking about?" Theo asks Liam. "I'll bring it tomorrow" Liam replies before walking away dragging Brett with him. "So you do remember" Theo calls after him smirking. "What are you doing?" Nolan asks from behind Theo, making Theo jump. "Getting my boyfriend back. What does it look like I'm doing?" Theo asks. "So, that whole speal? Was to get Liam back?" Nolan asks. "Reminding him of better times when he wasn't settling for someone else's boyfriend" Theo responds. "Brett and I broke up" Nolan states. "Yeah, I know. What I don't know is why" Theo says. "My parents found out about us and threatened to have him arrested if I didn't break up with him" Nolan explains sadly. "Arrested for what? And does Brett know?" Theo asks. "I don't know, but my dad would make something stick. And no he doesn't. I told him that it wasn't working" Nolan sighs. "Damn, I'm sorry Noley" Theo says quietly. "It's fine. He'll move on. He'll be happy" Nolan says hopeful. "You really love him" Theo states. "Yeah, I do. So, what about you and Liam? What happened?" Nolan asks. "He had an episode. He said some pretty mean things, but he usually does before I calm him down. He kept pushing me away though. Eventually he calmed down and fell asleep, but when he woke up instead of just relaxing. He pushed me away again then we got into a fight. Things were said and I broke up with him" Theo explains. "Wow, that sucks" Nolan says. "Biggest mistake of my life" Theo sighs. "You'll get him back" Nolan decides. "Thanks, Noley. Oh, by the way. You and Brett? You're meant to be. Anyone with eyes can see it" Theo states. "Thanks, T" Nolan smiles sadly.
Three Days Later
Like he said Liam had returned the shirt, and when he did Theo had another memory to share. This one involving a picnic at their spot. Liam has just finished picking up the equipment from lacrosse practice and goes to take a shower. Because of picking up equipment the rest of the team has already left so it's only him in the locker room. He starts by washing his hair when he hears the door open from the weight room. Someone must be staying late he thinks as he rinses the soap out of his hair. He's facing the wall with his eyes closed. He hears the stall next to his turn on, then he hears an all too familiar moan. His eyes open immediately and as he turns toward the stall. Theo is staring back at him smirking. "What the hell are you doing?" Liam grits out. "Showering. You know how sweaty I get in the weight room" Theo says shrugging. Liam turns back toward the wall attempting to ignore Theo, but then there's moaning again. "Theo, stop" Liam hisses. "Stop what?" Theo asks innocently. "Jerking off" Liam replies. "It's a free country. Don't you want to know what I'm thinking about? About how many times we've showered in here together? Or how many blowjobs we've given each other? How about-" Theo starts. "Theo, I don't want to hear this" Liam grits out showering even faster. "Don't want to hear about how I love when you pull my hair as you-" Theo continues as he moans. Liam finishes his shower and turns off the water. He darts to his locker and changes. He's glad he wore athletic shorts today since his bulge wouldn't fit in his jeans. He all but runs out the door leaving a smirking Theo behind.
Next Day
Liam gets to his locker and opens it to find a bag of his favorite chocolate inside. Hershey Kisses. He shuts his locker roughly before going to look for his ex. He finds Theo by his own locker. "Hey, baby" Theo greets. "You need to stop" Liam states harshly. "Stop? Doing what?" Theo asks playing dumb. "The chocolates-" Liam starts. "Chocolates? How do you know that wasn't your boyfriend?" Theo asks smirking. "It was you. Now stop. Stop trying to weasel your way back in. Stop with the stories. Stop with the jerking off next to me. Just stop" Liam demands. "I told you I am going to get you back. I meant it. You and I both know you and Brett won't last. Just like we know that you and I are endgame. Li, we know how this ends. You and I together living happily ever after" Theo states. "You broke up with me" Liam says voice cracking. "And that was a mistake. I'm an idiot" Theo says stepping closer to Liam. "I hurt you. All those things I said" Liam continues tears in his eyes. "You didn't mean them. Baby, I know you didn't mean them" Theo states wiping Liam's tears. "But it still hurt you. I saw it in your eyes" Liam whimpers. "It's ok. I'm ok. We're ok. Baby, just let it go. Let's just be together. You and me. Liam and Theo. Please, baby" Theo begs as he holds his crying boyfriends body. "I can't" Liam states pulling away. "I can't hurt you again" he adds before taking off in the other direction. "Liam" Theo calls after him before closing his own locker and running after his ex. He loses sight of Liam quickly as people wander in the halls. "He's gone" Brett says walking over to Theo. "What?" Theo asks still trying to find Liam. "Liam, he's gone. He broke up with me by the way. Not that I'm shocked with the way you two are. Too stubborn though" Brett sighs. "Did you see where he went?" Theo asks. "No, sorry. He'll be back though. Don't worry" Brett replies. "You ok?" Theo asks leaning against the locker next to Brett. He'll talk to Liam later once he's calmed down. "I miss Nolan" Brett states sadly. "Have you talked to him?" Theo asks. "He hates me. Everytime I even get close to him he runs in the other direction. I don't even know what I did" Brett exclaims. "It's not you" Theo states. "Do you know something?" Brett asks suspiciously. "I do, but if I tell you, you can't tell Nolan until you two are back together" Theo replies. "I won't" Brett promises. "Nolan's parents found out about you two. They said they'd have you arrested unless Nolan broke up with you. He doesn't hate you, he loves you" Theo explains. "That idiot. Why didn't he tell me?" Brett says fondly before darting off to find Nolan. Brett runs outside going to the west side of the school, knowing that's probably where Nolan is. He sees Nolan walking next to the art building and rushes over. "Nolan" he calls out a couple feet away making the other boy turn around with his eyes wide. Nolan turns ready to bolt, but Brett's faster. Brett pins Nolan to the wall softly before kissing him hard. Nolan immediately kisses back as his hand buries itself into Brett's hair. Brett picks Nolan up having him wrap his legs around Brett's waist. "No more running" Brett says after pulling away. "Brett" Nolan whispers. "Tell me what's wrong" Brett pleads as he rests his forehead against Nolan's. "Nothing. It's nothing" Nolan lies. "Don't lie to me. We are going to stay here until we figure this out. You really think I can't hold you here? Darling, I can stay here for hours and you know it. So, tell me what's wrong" Brett instructs as he keeps Nolan in his arms. "Nothing, ok. I just stopped having feelings for you" Nolan lies. "Really? That's what you're going with? Makes sense. I get it now. One day we were happily in love and the next you're breaking up with me and can't even look me in the eye. Or just now when we kissed and you shoved me away in disgust. Oh, wait that's not what happened. So, how about you tell me the truth?" Brett requests. "I can't" Nolan sighs looking down. "Hey, look at me" Brett says gently lifting Nolan's chin. "Whatever it is we will figure it out together. I love you, Nolan" Brett continues just as gently, then kisses Nolan's cheek. Suddenly, Nolan breaks down crying. He buries his face into Brett's neck as he clings to him for dear life. "Shh, shh. I got you" Brett soothes as he hugs Nolan back tightly. "I'm sorry" Nolan whimpers. "It's ok, darling" Brett reassures. "My parents- my parents said that they'll have you arrested. I can't let them do that. You can't go to jail. I'm sorry. I love you, too. I'm sorry" Nolan cries. "Calm down, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere" Brett states kissing Nolan's temple. He rocks them back and forth as he rubs Nolan's back. They stand the for awhile, until Nolan stops crying. "I missed you" Nolan states still buried in Brett's neck. "I missed you, too" Brett replies honestly. "I should have told you" Nolan sighs. "I agree, but let's not worry about that now" Brett responds. "We can't do this" Nolan says pulling away from Brett. "We can and we will. I love you and you love me. We haven't done anything wrong. If your parents have me arrested I'll say just that" Brett states sternly as he pulls Nolan back into his arms. "But-" Nolan tries. "No, Nolan. Do you love me?" Brett asks. "Yes" Nolan confirms. "Do you want to be with me?" Brett asks. "Yes" Nolan agrees again. "Then we are together. I'll take my chances" Brett states. "I love you" Nolan says before pecking Brett's lips. "I love you, too" Brett states before kissing Nolan harder. They melt into the kiss and Brett pins Nolan to the wall with a hand on his waist. The kiss quickly becomes heated as they deepen it. Nolan pulls their bodies flush against each other and moans at the feeling. "Brett" Nolan whimpers as Brett starts kissing his way across Nolan's jaw, then down his neck. "Hey, shouldn't you two be in class?" Someone yells making the two break apart. "Free period?" Brett tries. "Ok, but you need to stop doing that. School rules" the person says. "Sorry" Brett calls back as Nolan cuddles into his chest from embarrassment. The person finally leaves making Brett look down at Nolan. "Well, we got in trouble again" Brett smirks. "We get in trouble for making out at least once a week" Nolan points out. "We never learn" Brett laughs before kissing Nolan's temple.
Later That Day
Liam has been avoiding Theo all day. Now, he is hiding on the lacrosse field. He looks over to see Brett and Nolan making their way to lunch. The two are holding hands and laughing together. Liam smiles at the sight. He knew him and Brett wouldn't work. Brett knew it too. Liam sighs before eating his lunch. Theo is sitting at their usual table. The one where he, Liam, Nolan, Brett, Mason, and Corey sit. He misses Mason and Corey. They'd tell him what an idiot he is then tell him how to fix it. It's too bad they are out of town with Mason's family. He looks up just as Brett and Nolan walk in. "The lovebirds have returned" Theo says smiling at the two. "Where's Liam?" Nolan asks sitting down practically in Brett's lap. "I don't know. I haven't seen him all day" Theo says sadly as he stares at his food. "Hey, after the lacrosse game tomorrow there's a party. You going?" Brett asks. "Probably not" Theo shrugs. "Liam will be there" Brett says. "I'll go" Theo decides. "Well that was easy" Nolan laughs.
Party
Liam is playing beer pong with Brett, Nolan, and some random dude from the other team. Obviously Brett and Nolan are on the same team leaving him with the random dude who he thinks is named Jason. Theo is standing in the crowd watching as the game continues. It's clear that Liam's mind is somewhere else because he hasn't gotten one shot yet. Brett and Nolan win quickly leaving Jason or whatever his name is pissed. "The hell, man?" He shouts at Liam. "Sorry, man" Liam apologizes before trying to walk away. "Where are you going?" The dude demands getting in Liam's face a shoving him. Brett and Nolan quickly try to get involve, but before they can do anything Theo is shoving the guy back. "Don't you dare talk to him like that" he growls. "Who the hell are you?" The guy asks. "His boyfriend" Theo states standing between the guy and Liam. "Theo, I'm fine" Liam says from behind him. "Theo? Liam? As in Theo and Liam? Shit, sorry guys" the guy says before scrambling out of there. Everyone from Beacon Hills High School knows not to mess with Liam cause they will have to deal with Theo. And everyone knows not to mess with Theo cause they'll have to deal with Liam. Apparently people from other schools have heard as well. "You ok?" Theo asks cupping Liam's cheek. "Yeah, I'm ok" Liam says not looking Theo in the eye. "Baby, look at me" Theo pleads and Liam finally does. "Hi" Theo says smiling widely. "Hi" Liam replies. "Oh, just kiss already" Brett says from where his limbs are tangled with Nolan's. "Don't have to tell me twice" Theo whispers before kissing Liam softly. Liam kisses him back just as soft. They don't deeped it, they just keep it simple. "Please, baby. Come back to me" Theo begs resting his forehead agianst Liam's. "Ok, but you better not break up with me again" Liam agrees. "Deal" Theo agrees.
Next Morning
Theo wakes up to see Liam rest on his chest. He smiles as he runs a hand through Liam's hair. Liam wakes up a moment later and buries his face into Theo's chest. "Morning, T" Liam greets as he intertwines his and Theo's hand together. "Marry me" Theo requests looking down at Liam. Liam's head pops up so fast it was comical "what?" He asks. "Marry me" Theo says again. "T, we aren't even out of high school yet. Aren't we too young to get married?" Liam asks. "Nope, and come on. You just said we were too young. Not that you don't want to. We love each other and I plan on spending the rest of my life with you anyway. So, let's make it offical" Theo reasons. "Ok" Liam agrees. "Ok?" Theo asks hopeful. "Ok" Liam confirms. "We're getting married" Theo smiles widely. "We are" Liam agrees as he straddles his fiance. "I love you" Liam states before kissing Theo hard.
The two get married that weekend. Mason being Liam's best man and Nolan being Theo's. It was a small ceremony consisting of Liam's and Theo's parents, Brett, Corey, Nolan, and Mason. For the reception they had it at the Geyer household. Their favorite wedding gift was the house they got. Everyone pitched in and helped by the home. It was a small three bedroom house with a nice backyard. Since the wedding was on Saturday they spent most of Sunday moving into their new home. The two collasped on their bed, which was Liam's, exhausted. "We did it" Theo says grinning. "We did" Liam agrees as he admires his and Theo's wedding bands. "We have to go to school tomorrow" Theo whines. "Yeah, but at least we don't have to worry about who's sneaking into who's room anymore. And we can sleep in since we are like 5 minutes away from school" Liam points out. "Very true" Theo agrees.
A Week Later
Theo is in the stands with Mason watching rhe last game of the season. Beacon Hills is winning so far, but it isn't half time yet. "I still can't believe you and Liam got married" Mason says. "Why?" Theo asks. "I mean I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I thought Corey and I were going to be married first" Mason says. "You planning on asking him?" Theo asks wincing as Liam gets hit again. "Not yet. Maybe in a couple of years" Mason shrugs. "You know I'm glad you guys were there. It meant a lot to both of us" Theo says. "Of course we were there. I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding" Mason states. Just then the half-time whistle was blown. Liam rushes over to Theo and jumps in his arms. "Hey, baby. You're playing amazingly" Theo says catching his husband easily. "Thanks" Liam says resting his head against Theo's chest. "You ok?" Theo asks concern lacing his voice. "My side hurts a little from that last hit" Liam replies. "Dunbar, Bryant let's go" Finstock calls making Liam pull away. He kisses Theo quickly before taking off and Corey is doing the same with Mason. "Talbot, Hallowway stop making out" Finstock calls a second later making Mason and Theo laugh. The game gets started again pretty quickly and it's about done when Liam gets laid out. "Shit" Theo says as he watches Liam collapse. He rushes out of the bleachers and onto the field. The medics are surrounding an unconscious Liam when Theo gets there. "Son, you can't be here" one of the guys says. "Someone has to be" Theo states trying to get closer to Liam. "Only family" the guy responds. "I'm his husband" Theo says automatically. "What?" The guy asks shocked. "I'm family. I'm his husband" Theo says pushing past the guy just as Liam becomes conscious. "Theo" Liam whines. "I'm here, baby" Theo says kneeling next to Liam. "Don't feel good" Liam says. "I bet you got hit pretty hard" Theo replies dragging Liam's head into his lap. "Not helping" Liam says. "How about we get you up?" Theo asks both Liam and the medic. "Yeah, he should be ok. We have to check him for a concussion though" the medic responds. "Alright, baby. Come on" Theo says helping Liam stand up slowly. "Dizzy" Liam complains clutching onto Theo. "Let's get you to the bench" Theo says wrapping one of Liam's arms around his shoulder, while wrapping his own arm around Liam's waist. Brett comes over to help them get to the bench where the two sit down. Theo on the bench and Liam in his lap. Liam complained when they tried sitting him next to Theo. The medic checks Liam out a decides he does have a concussion. This means Liam is out of the game, though there is only a minute left. Beacon Hills wins and everyone is cheering except for Liam and Theo. Liam too out of it and Theo not wanting to hurt Liam's head. The two go home where Theo takes care of Liam. After a couple days Liam is back to normal. The two finish the school year with the rest of their friends.
Ten Years Later
Theo and Liam have been married for ten years now. After high school they both went to college. Each getting crap from people for marrying so young, but the two were happy. Mason and Corey got married a week after they graduated college whereas Brett and Nolan got married before junior year of college. Mason and Corey adopted a little girl who is spoiled rotten by her fathers and uncles. Brett and Nolan had adopted triplets who are also spoiled rotten. Theo and Liam adobted a little boy, then twin girls. Holidays are spent together as well as most weekends. None of them had moved out of Beacon Hills. Theo and Liam both became teachers at Beacon Hills High School. Liam is a history teacher and Theo is a biology teacher. Theo was right those two are endgame.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>